whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
List of leaked lectures
The following is a list of lectures that have been confirmed leaked, as of Jan 29, 2010; * 50xcx Emotion * 50xcx Straight Memory Techniques Side 2 * 50xxcxx Language Adjustment * 50xxcxx Standard Procedure Step 3 - Holders, Bouncers, Deniers - Taking in Psychotics * 5008c30 Preventive Dianetics * 5009c23A Introduction to Dianetics * 5009C23B What Dianetics Can Do * 5009c28 Running a Secondary * 5009C28A How To Resolve Stalled Cases * 5009C28B Running an Engram * 5009c29 Coitus Engram * 5009c29 Running an Engram * 5009C29A GUK And Freewheeling * 5009C29B Demo-Running A Secondary Part 1 & 2 * 5011c21 STP-2B Spectrum of Logic - Tone Scale (Emotion Parts 3&4 of 4) * 5011c22 Auditors Code & Accessibility * 5011c22A Auditors Code * 5011c24AB Case Entrance Part A & B * 5011c25 ARC & the Four Dynamics Reels 1 & 2 * 5011c25 ARC & The Four Dynamics Reels 3 & 4 * 5011c27 Unknown Reel * 5011c27AB Standard Procedure Reels 1 & 2 * 5011c27B Standard Procedure Reel 3 & 4 * 5011c29AB Standard Procedure - Circuits & Valences Reels 1 & 2 * 5011c30 Groups * 5105C21 Theta MEST Theory Part 1 * 5105C21 Theta MEST Theory Part 2 * 5106C21 Human Evaluation * 5106c25 Techniques & The Tone Scale Parts 1, 2, 3, 4 & 6 * 5106c25C Theta, MEST, Survive, Subcumb * 5106C26A Chart of Human Evaluation Part 1 * 5106C26A Chart of Human Evaluation Part 2 * 5106c27 Chronic Somatic * 5106c27C Validation Processes * 5108c13A The Purpose of Human Evaluation * 5108C13B Human Evaluation * 5108c13B The Dynamics of Existence * 5108c14A Conquest of The Physical Universe * 5108C14A Human Evaluation * 5108C14B Human Evaluation * 5108c14B Personality * 5108C15A Human Evaluation - Tone Scale * 5108c15A Self Analysis * 5108c15B The Tone Scale * 5108c16A Motion And Emotion * 5108c16B Motion And Emotion Continued * 5108c17A Motion And The Tone Scale * 5108c17B The ARC Triangle * 5108C18A Human Evaluation * 5110c01 Self-Determiniism - Effort Processing * 5110c08A Axioms and Effort Processing * 5110c08B The Logics * 5110c09A Statics and Motions and Axioms 1-14 * 5110c09B Effort Processing Summary * 5110c10A Axioms 14-32 * 5110c10B Theory of Epicenters * 5110c11A Axioms 33-49 * 5110c11B Epicenters and Self-Determinism * 5110c12A Randomity and Emotion * 5110c12B Effort In Engrams * 5110C15A FAC-01A Effort Processing ARC * 5110C15B FAC-02 ARC Postulate Processing * 5110c24 Introduction to the Service Facsimile * 511024 FAC-05 Foundation Auditors Lecture Part 2 * 511025 FAC-06 Chronic Somatic & Service Facsimile * 511026 FAC-07 Evoulution Of Man According To The Facsimile * 511026 FAC-08 Evoulution Of Man According To The Facsimile * 5111c12A Basic Postulates * 5111c12B Prime Thought * 5111c19 Cause and Effect * 5111c26A An Analysis of Memory and Human Aberation and Psycosomatic Illness - Part 1 * 5111c26B An Analysis of Memory and Human Aberation and Psycosomatic Illness - Part 2 * 5112c03A Advanced Procedure * 5112c03B Cause and Effect - Full Responsibility * 5112c10 Dead Mens Goals - Part 1 * 5112c17A Seriousness and Approval * 5112c18 Counter-Effort Counter-Emotion and Counter-Thought * 5112C30A - Effort Processing - Notes on Childrens Illnesses * 5112c27A Miracles In Dianetics * 5112c27B Counter-Emotion * 5112c27 DCL-01A First December Conference Part I * 5112c27 DCL-01B First December Conference Part II * 5112c28A The Chart of Attitudes * 5112c28B The Life Continuum Theory * 5112c28 DCL-02A Chart of Attitudes * 5112c28 DCL-02B Life Continuum * 5112c29A The Emotional Curve * 5112c29B The Goal of Processing-The Ideal State of Man * 5112c29D Handbook For Preclears * 5112c29 DCL-03A The Goal of Processing * 5112c29 DCL-03B The Goal of Processing * 5112c29 DCL-04B Self Analysis Handbook * 5112c30A Effort Processing And The Life Continuum * 5112c30B Yes, No And Maybe * 5112c30 DCL-05A Effort Processing Notes on Children's Illness * 5112c30 DCL-05B Effort Processing Yes No Maybe Remarks * 5203C03 Demonstration of E-Meter * 5203c03C Demonstration by Ron of the E-meter running entities * 5203C03 Outline of Therapy * 5203C03 Scientology: Milestone One * 5203C04A The Axioms and How They Apply to Auditing * 5203C04B Thought, Emotion and Effort * 5203C04C Discovery of Facsimile One * 5203C05? Whole Track Facsimiles * 5203c05 Demonstration of Auditing * 5203C05A Thought and Preclears * 5203C05B Emotion * 5203C06 Attack on the Preclear * 5203C06 Effort and Counter-Effort * 5203C07A Facsimiles: How to Handle Recordings * 5203C08 Effort and Counter-Effort: Overt Acts * 5203C08A Indoctrination in the Use of the E-Meter Part 1 * 5203C08A Indoctrination in the Use of the E-Meter Part 2 * 5203C09A Thought, Emotion, Effort and the Overt Act * 5203C09B Demonstration: Metered Straightwire and Overt Act * 5203c10 Training Auditors * 5203C10A Organization of Data * 5203C10A Organization of Data * 5203C10A Theta Lines * 5203C10A Theta Lines * 5203C10B History of the Theta Line * 5203C10B History of the Theta Line * 5203C10B Principal Incidents on the Theta Line * 5203C10B Principal Incidents on the Theta Line * 5203cXX HCL-21 Anatomy of The Theta Body * 5203cXX HCL-22 How to Audit a Theta Line Part 1-2 * 5203cXX HCL-23 Theta Bodies * 5203cXX HCL-25 An Analysis of Memory Part1 * 5203cXX HCL-26 An Analysis of Memory part2 * 5203cXXA HCL-27 How Search For Incidents On The Track * 5204c SESSION - Electropsychometric Scouting - Battle of the Universes * 5504c16 Service Facsimilies * 5204c19 How to Search for Incidents on the Track * 5504c23 Thinkingness * 5204c24A The Factors * 5204c24B SOP 8 * 5205C19A Beingness * 5205C19B Outline of Technique 80 * 5205C19D Wavelengths of ARC * 5205C20A Decision * 5205C20B Decision - Cause and Effect * 5205C21A Therapy Section of Technique 80 PartI * 5205C21B Therapy Section of Technique 80 PartII * 5206c23A Course Outline * 5206c23B Matter Solid Thought * 5206c23C Mechanics of Aberration * 5206c24A Motions And Maybes * 5206c24B Tone Scale of Attention Unit Behavior * 5206c24C Concept Running DEDs Aloneness Obsession And Motion * 5206c24D Validation And Invalidation * 5206c24E Overt Acts Motivators DEDs * 5206c24F Overt Acts Motivators DEDS Continued * 5206c25A Invalidation-Simplicity of Data * 5206c25B Tech. 88 And The Whole Track * 5206c25C Tech. 88 And The Whole Track Continued * 5206c26 Theta And Genetic Lines * 5206c26A The Anatomy of Dramatization-The Actions of Energy * 5206c26B Acquisition of Bodies * 5206c27A Confusion-Action of Track As Result of Energy Behavior * 5206c27B Symbological Processing * 5206c28A Individualism * 5207c08C Standard Process of 88 Black & White Lecture1 * 5207c08D Standard Process of 88 Black & White Lecture2 * 5207C24A Behavior of Energy as it Applies to Thought Flows * 5207c24A Behavior of Energy As It Applies To Thought Flows Lecture1 * 5207c24B Behavior of Energy As It Applies To Thought Flows Lecture2 * 5207C24B E-Meter Behavior Vs Flow Lines & Patterns * 5208c07A Straightwire 88 * 5208c07B Standard Process of 88 * 5209c21A Basic of Scn. And Dian. Lecture1 * 5209c21B Basic of Scn. And Dian. Lecture2 * 5209c23A Scn. Blanketing Exteriorization * 5209c23A The Resolution of The Second Dynamic * 5210C01 Summary of Technique 8-80 Basic Mechanisms * 5210C02 Present Time, Use of Energy Manifestations * 5210C03 Theory of Flows - Counter Elasticity * 5210C04 Flows * 5210C05 Basics of Scientology * 5210C06 Basic Summary on S.O.P. of Technique 8-80 * 5210C07 Phenomena of the Thetan * 5210C08 Service Facsimile Chain * 5210C09 Illusion Processing Plus Therapy * 5210C30A SOP-8A The Role of Earth * 5211C06 Creating Time and Space Responsibility * 5211C06 Methods of Research, the Thetan as an Energy Unit * 5211C06A Methods of Research-The Thetan As An Energy Unit5211C06A LS-01 Methods of Research - The Thetan as an Energy Unit Part 1 * 5211C06A LS-01 Methods of Research - The Thetan as an Energy Unit Part 2 * 5211C06B LS-02 Force as Homo Sapiens and as Thetan - Responsibility Part 1 * 5211C06B LS-02 Force as Homo Sapiens and as Thetan - Responsibility Part 2 * 5211C07 Have as Homo Sapiens and as Thetans Clearing by Communication, Have (Part1) * 5211C07 Force As Homo Sapiens And As Thetan-Responsibility * 5211C10 CT01 - Definitions of Dianetics and Scientology, Other Philosophies * 5211C10A L&A-01&02 Introduction - The Q List and Beginning of Logics * 5211C10B L&A-03&04 Logics 1-7 * 5211C12A L&A-05&06 Precision Knowledge - Necessity to Know Terminology and Law * 5211C12B L&A-07&08 Logics 7-9 and 10-23 * 5211C12 CT02 8-8008 Continued, Time and Space * 5211C14 Be, Do, Have * 5211C14 Be, Do, Have Continued * 5211C14 CT03 Standard Operating Procedure Issue 2, Part I * 5211C14 CT03 Standard Operating Procedure Issue 2, Part II * 5211C14D LS-04A Be, Have and Do - Part 1 * 5211C14E LS-04B Be, Have and Do - Part 2 * 5211C16 Self-Determinism And Creation of Universes * 5211C17 CT05 Self-Determinism and Creation of Universes * 5211C17 CT06 Creative Processing * 5211C17A LPC-09 ARC, Motion, Emotion, Ton Scale, Flows, Ridges * 5211C17C LPC-11 Ridges, Self-Determinism - Tone Scales * 5211C19 CT07 The Control of the Individual by an Unknown — Sound * 5211C19 CT08 Responsibility * 5211C19A LPC-12 Attention Part 1 * 5211C19B LPC-13 Attention Part 2 * 5211C20 Creative Processing Directed towards breaking PC's agreement with Natural Laws of the Mest Universe * 5211C20 CT09 Creative Processing — Handling Illusions * 5211C20 CT10 Assessment of Pc — The Dynamics Be, Do, Have * 5211C20A LPC-16 Creative Processing, Validation of Mest * 5211C20C LPC-18 Creative Processing - Breaking PCs Agreement with Natural Laws * 5212C01A Opening-What Is To Be Done On Course * 5212C01B E-Meter Demo * 5212C01C Creative Processing Demo of E-Meter Auditing * 5212C02A Locks Secondaries Engrams How To Handle Them * 5212C02B Gradient Scales of Handling Space, Energy And Objects * 5212C02C The Q-Highest Level of Knowledge * 5212C02D A Thetan Creates (MEST) By Postulates - Q2 * 5212C03A The Track of Thetan-G.E. Space-Time * 5212C03B Anatomy of Processing - Energy Phenomena-Sensation * 5212C03C Specific Parts of Self-Determinism Spacation * 5212C04A Spacation-Energy Particles & time * 5212C04B Spacation-Locating Space Time * 5212c04B Spacation-Locating Space Time * 5212C04C Spacation-Anchor Points Origin * 5212C04D The Logics-Methods of Thinking * 5212C04E The Logics-Infinity-Valued Logic * 5212C05A Cycles of Action * 5212C05B The Tone Scale-Moving The PC Up The Scale * 5212C05C The Conditions of Space-Time-Energy * 5212C06A Axioms And Logics - Further Data * 5212C06B Formative State of Scientology-Definition of Logic * 5212C08A ARC Cycles-Theory and Automaticity * 5212C08B More On Automaticity * 5212C08C ARC Force Be-Do-Have * 5212C09A What's Wrong With This Universe-A Working Package For The Auditor * 5212C09B Flows-Reverse Vector of Physical Universe * 5212C09C Flows-Characteristics of * 5212C09D Flows-The Part Force Bears In Clearing Lecture1 * 5212C09E Flows-The Part Force Bears In Clearing Lecture2 * 5212C10A Flows-Patterns of Interaction * 5212C10B Flows-Rate of Change Relative Size Anchor Points * 5212C10C Flows-Basic Agreement And Prove It! * 5212C10D Flows-Dispersals And Ridges * 5212C10E Anatomy of Genetic Entity * 5212C11A 8-8008-Understanding The Phenomena * 5212C11B The D.E.I. Scale * 5212C11C Structure-Function-Selective Variations of * 5212C11D Chart of Attitudes-Rising Scales Processing * 5212C11E Rising Scale Processing * 5212C12A Game Processing * 5212C12B Games-Goals * 5212C12C SOP Issue 3-Postulate Creative Process * 5212C13A Standard Operating Procedure(SOP) * 5212C13B On Auditing - How To Succeed-Fail-Assess * 5212C13C SOP-Assessment Continued * 5212C13D Development of Scientology-Characteristics of Living Science * 5212C13E Goal-Rehabilitation of Thetan Case Step1 * 5212C15A SOP Issue5 * 5212C15B SOP Spacation * 5212C15C SOP Spacation Continued * 5212C16A SOP Spacation Step3 Flow Processing * 5212C16B SOP Issue5 * 5212C16C Memory(Not Human Memory) * 5212C16D Memory And Automaticity * 5212C17A Summary To Date-Handling Step 1 And Demo * 5212C17B Demo On Step One Continued * 5212C17C Discussion of Demo * 5212C17D Continued Demo Step4 * 5212C18A About The Press Tone Level-Psychometry * 5212C18B Chart of Havingness * 5212C18C How To Talk About Scientology * 5212C18D How To Talk To Friends About Scientology * 5212C18E Your Own Case-To You The Student * 5301C12A Agree and Disagree - Have Not Have(Sup-01A) * 5301C12B Agree and Disagree - Have Not Have Continued(Sup-01B) * 5301C12C Anchor Points - Driving Them In And Out(Sup-01C) * 5301C14A SOP 5 Long Form Step1(Sup-02) * 5301C16A SOP 5 Long Form Step2(Sup-03) * 5301C16B SOP 5 Long Form Step2 Demo(Sup-04) * 5301C19A SOP 5 Long Form Step3 Differentiation On Theta Clearing(Sup-05) * 5301C19B SOP 5 Long Form Step3 Spacation(Sup-06) * 5301C21A SOP 5 Long Form Step4 GITA(Sup-07) * 5301C21B SOP 5 Long Form Step4 GITA Continued(Sup-08) * 5301C23A SOP 5 Long Form Step5 Additional Techniques(Sup-09) * 5301C23B SOP 5 Long Form Step6(Sup-10) * 5301C23C Concluding Long Form of Step5 - Admiration Processing(Sup-11) * 5303c23A Review of Dianetics, Scientology and Para-Dianetics/Scientology * 5303c23B What's Wrong with the Pc and How You Can Do Something About It * 5303c24A SOP Issue 5: Steps 1 to 7 * 5303c24B SOP Issue 5: (cont.) * 5303c25A The Elements with Stress on How to Run Matched Terminals * 5303c25B The Elements with Stress on how to Run Matched Terminals (cont) * 5303c26A How and When to Audit * 5303c26B Present Time * 5303c27A SOP Utility * 5303c27B SOP Utility (cont.) * 5303c27C Beingness, Agreement, Hidden Influence, Processes * 5303c27D Types of Processes(#5303c27D) * 5303c27E Data on Case Level 5, Step for Case 5 * 5304c07A Data on Case Level 5 (cont.) * 5304c07B Exteriorization-Demonstration and Explanation * 5304c07C Demonstration * 5309c30 1 History and Development * 5309c30 2 The Problem to be Solved * 5310c01 1 Processing and It's Goals * 5310c01 2 The Most Favorable Processes * 5310c01 3 SOP 8 - Step 7 and 6 * 5310c01 4 SOP 8 - Step 5 and 4 * 5310c02 3 SOP 8 - Steps 1, 2, and 3 * 5310c02 4 SOP 8 - Short 8 * 5310c03 1 Six Steps to Better Beingness * 5310c03 2 Cause and Responsibility (Processes for Rough Cases) * 5310c03 3 Uses and Future of Scientology * 5310c04 1 Question and Answer Period Part1 * 5310C06A 1AACC-01 ICL-01A Looking, Definition of a Static * 5310C07AA 1AACC-02 ICL-01B Question And Answer, Step V * 5310C08AA 1AACC-03 ICL-2A Exteriorization * 5310C08BA 1AACC-04 ICL-2B Thetan Control, Part I - Handling Occlusion * 5310C08CA 1AACC-05 ICL-2B Thetan Control, Part II - Handling Occlusion * 5310C08CA 1AACC-06 ICL-3A Occlusion, Resolve of * 5310C09AA 1AACC-07 ICL-3B Psychosis, Classification of Cases * 5310C09BA 1AACC-08 ICL-4A Occluded Case * 5310C12AA 1AACC-09 ICL-4B Exteriorization, Difficult Cases * 5310C12BA 1AACC-10 ICL-5A SOP Step II * 5310C12CA 1AACC-11 ICL-5B SOP Step II cont * 5310C13AA 1AACC-12 ICL-6A Anesthesia in Bodies part 1-2 * 5310C13BA 1AACC-13 ICL-6B Anesthesia in Bodies Part3 * 5310C14AA 1AACC-14 ICL-7A Randomity, Control and Prediction, Part I * 5310C14BA 1AACC-15 ICL-7B Randomity, Control and Prediction, Part II * 5310C14CA 1AACC-16 ICL-8A Inverted Dynamics * 5310C14CA 1AACC-17 ICL-8A Inverted Dynamics Continued * 5310C15 1AACC-18 ICL-8B Thinking Action, Machines * 5310C16AA 1AACC-19 ICL-9A Subjective Processes - Perimeter Processing * 5310C16BA 1AACC-20 ICL-9B Subjective Processes Continued * 5310C16CA 1AACC-21 ICL-10A Subjective Processes - Why a Thetan is stuck in a Body, AR 54 Ping Meter, Demo cont * 5310C16CA 1AACC-22 ICL-9A Why A Thetan Is Stuck In A Body Part2 * 5310C16CA 1AACC-23 ICL-10A Why A Thetan Is Stuck In A Body Part3 * 5310C17AA 1AACC-24 ICL-10B Thinking ProcessesINCOMPLETE * 5310C17AA 1AACC-25 ICL-10B Thinking Processes Continued * 5310C17AA 1AACC-26 ICL-11A Forget And Rember Good Evi * 5310C19BA 1AACC-27 ICL-11B Forget And Rember Good Evil Continued * 5310C19BA 1AACC-28 ICL-12A Change process Action * 5310C20 1AACC-29 AICL-13A Certainty of Anchor Points Processing * 5310C20 1AACC-30 AICL-13A Certainty of Anchor Points Continued * 5310C21 1AACC-31 AICL-13B Liabilities of Being Processed * 5310C26AA 1AACC-32 ICL-17A Restim of Engrams Experiences * 5310C26BA 1AACC-33 ICL-17B An Assumption, Lines, Chords, Havingness * 5310C26CA 1AACC-34 ICL-18A Time, Assumption, Facsimiles, Overt Acts, DEDs * 5310C27AA 1AACC-35 ICL-18B Fixed Attention, Duplication, How to Audit Children * 5310C27BA 1AACC-36 ICL-19A Assessment, Memories, Ridges Demo: Acceptance Level Processing * 5310C27CA 1AACC-37 ICL-19B Assessment, Memories, Ridges Demo continued * 5310C28AA 1AACC-38 ICL-20A Case Reports SOP 8C-8L * 5310C28BA 1AACC-39 ICL-20B Case Reports SOP 8C-8L Continued * 5310C28CA 1AACC-40 ICL-21A Anchor Points Space, Gains, Indicated Gains of Processes * 5310C29AA 1AACC-41 ICL-21B Spacation, Anchor Points And Attention * 5310C29BA 1AACC-42 ICL-22A Study of The Particle * 5310C29CA 1AACC-43 ICL-22B Study of The Particle Contiued * 5310C30A 1AACC-44 ICL-23A The Particle With Regard To Time * 5310C30CA 1AACC-45 ICL-24A How To Run Change Processing * 5311C02AA 1AACC-46 ICL-24B Cause And Effect, Automaticity Ridges Processing * 5311C02AB 1AACC-47 ICL-24B Cause And Effect, Automaticity Ridges Processing Continued * 5311C02BA 1AACC-48 ICL-25A Occluded Case Reports, Black And White * 5311C03AA 1AACC-49 ICL-25B The Logics - Their Relation to Aberration and Space * 5311C03BA 1AACC-50 ICL-26A Anchor Points And Space * 5311C03CA 1AACC-51 ICL-26B The Logics Part 2 * 5311C03CA 1AACC-52 ICL-26B The Logics Part 2 Continued * 5311C04AA 1AACC-53 ICL-27A Randomity And Automaticity, Process to Resolve * 5311C04AB 1AACC-54 ICL-27A Randomity And Automaticity Continued * 5311C04BA 1AACC-55 ICL-27B Process To Resolve Randomity And Automaticity * 5311C04CA 1AACC-56 ICL-28A Process To Resolve Randomity And Automaticity Continued * 5311C05AA 1AACC-57 ICL-28B Certainty * 5311C05BA 1AACC-58 ICL-29A Communication ARC Demo * 5311C05CA 1AACC-59 ICL-29B Communication ARC Demo Continued * 5311C06AA 1AACC-60 ICL-30A Inverted Dynamics, Inflow-Outflow, Material, Time * 5311C06BA 1AACC-61 ICL-30AA Inverted Dynamics Inflow Outflow Continued * 5311C06CA 1AACC-62 ICL-30B Space Demo, Havingess Energy Etc Part 1 * 5311C06DA 1AACC-63 ICL-30BB Space Demo, Havingess Energy Etc Part 2 * 5311C06EA 1AACC-64 ICL-30BBB Space Demo, Havingess Energy Etc Part 3 * 5311C09AA 1AACC-65 ICL-31A Randomity Anchor Points * 5311C09BA 1AACC-66 ICL-31B Randomity Anchor Points Continued * 5311C09CA 1AACC-67 ICL-31BB Exteriorization By Feeling * 5311C09DA 1AACC-68 ICL-32A Exteriorization By Feeling Continued * 5311C10AA 1AACC-69 ICL-32B Types of Processes Space, Create Destroy * 5311C10BA 1AACC-70 ICL-33A SOP 8C Steps * 5311C10CA 1AACC-71 ICL-33B SOP 8C Steps Continued * 5311C11AA 1AACC-72 ICL-34A Group Processing, Future Processing Part 2 * 5311C11BA 1AACC-73 ICL-34B Group Processing, Future Processing Part 2 continued * 5311C11A 1AACC-74 ICL-35A Questions: SOP-8C, 3 Universes, SOP-8, Significanses, Exteriorization * 5311C12AA 1AACC-75 ICL-35B Process To Use On Cases, Graident Scales Part 1 * 5311C12BA 1AACC-76 ICL-36A Process To Use On Cases, Graident Scales Part 2 * 5311C12CA 1AACC-77 ICL-36AA Self Determinism In Relation To A Thetan * 5311C12DA 1AACC-78 ICL-36B Gradient Scale Straightwire * 5311C12EA 1AACC-79 ICL-37A Gradient Scale Demo * 5311C12FA 1AACC-80 ICL-37B Gradient Scale Demo Continued * 5311C13AA 1AACC-81 ICL-38A Final Talk On First Course * 5311C13BA 1AACC-82 ICL-38B Final Talk On First Course Continued * 5311C13CA 1AACC-83 ICL-38C Group Processing After Afternoon Lecture Part 1 * 5311C13DA 1AACC-84 ICL-38D Group Processing After Afternoon Lecture Part 2 * 5311c17A 2ACC-1A Opening Lecture- Emotional Tone Scale * 5311c17B 2ACC-1B SOP-8C First Lecture * 5311c17C 2ACC-2A Getting Up Speed - Part I * 5311c17D 2ACC-2B Getting Up Speed - Part II * 5311C18A 2ACC-3A Step I of 8-C,Orientation * 5311C18C 2ACC-4A Step II, Automaticities * 5311C18D 2ACC-4B Waste a Machine * 5311C19A 2ACC-5A Effects, Reaching End of Cycle * 5311C19A 2ACC-5A2 Footnote to Effects, End of Cycle * 5311C19B 2ACC-5B More on Machines * 5311C20A 2ACC-6A Resistance to Effect * 5311C20B 2ACC-6B Plan of Auditing * 5311C23A 2ACC-7A Formula Phi, Creation of MEST * 5311C23B 2ACC-7B Summary of Steps I, II, III of SOP-8C * 5311C24A 2ACC-8A Anchor Points, Knowingness of Location * 5311C24B 2ACC-8B Steps 5, 6, 7; Duplication, Unconsciousness (aka the Death Wish) * 5311C25A 2ACC-9A Steps 5, 6, 7; Time * 5311C25B 2ACC-9B SOP-8C, Summary of * 5311C26A 2ACC-10A Electronic Theory, Anchor Points * 5311C26C 2ACC-10BX Additional Remarks; Electronic Theory, Anchor Points * 5311C26B 2ACC-10B Exteriorization * 5311C27A 2ACC-11A Anchor Points, Justice * 5311C27B 2ACC-11B Symbols * 5311C28B 2ACC-12 Demonstration Group Processsing * 5311C28C 2ACC-12 Special Session - Experimental Group Process * 5312C03B 2ACC-15B Time, Cause and Effect * 5312C04A 2ACC-16A Plan of SOP-8C * 5312C04B 2ACC-16B LRH Questions the Class on Exteriorization * 5312C07A 2ACC-17A Barriers, Occlusion * 5312C07B 2ACC-17B Outline of SOP-8C * 5312C08A 2ACC-18A Essence of SOP-8C * 5312C08B 2ACC-18B Problems of Auditing * 5312C09A 2ACC-19A Summary; Failures on Exteriorization * 5312C09? 2ACC-19? Examples of SOP-8C Patter * 5312C10A 2ACC-20A Knowingness * 5312C10B 2ACC-20B SOP-8C; General Discussion * 5312C11A 2ACC-21A SOP-8C Patter * 5312C13A 2ACC-21B Force - Part I * 5312C13B 2ACC-22A Force - Part II * 5312C14A 2ACC-22B SOP-8C Step 8, Definitions * 5312C14B 2ACC-23A Cause and Effect, Assignment of Cause, G.E. * 5312C15A 2ACC-23B SOP-8C Step 5 * 5312C15B 2ACC-24A Energy Problems * 5312C15B 2ACC-24A2 Additional Remarks; Energy Problems * 5312C16A 2ACC-24B Technique, Which Do or Do Not Assign CauseTechnique to Assign Cause * 5312C16B 2ACC-25A Comm-Line Overt Act-Motivator Sequence * 5312C17A 2ACC-25B SOP-8C Formulas * 5312C17B 2ACC-26A Space Opera * 5312C18A 2ACC-26B The Only One * 5312C18B 2ACC-27A Beingness * 5312C19C 2ACC-27B SOP-8C General * 5312C19 2ACC-28A Mass * 5312C20A 2ACC-28B Communication * 5312C20B 2ACC-29A Auditing by SOP-8C, Formula H * 5312C20C 2ACC-29B Reach/Withdraw * 5312C21A 2ACC-30A Ability to Accept Direction * 5312C21B 2ACC-30B Knowingness and Certainty * 5312C22A 2ACC-31A Remedy of Havingness * 5312C22B 2ACC-31B Postulates * 5312c28 Goals of Scientology * 5312c28 Group Processing - Basic Theory * 5312c29 Group Processing - Create, Survive, Destroy Curve * 5312c29 Group Processing - Differentiation and Duplication * 5312c29 Group Processing - Havingness * 5312c29 Group Processing - Role of the Auditor * 5312c30 Group Processing - Duplication * 5312c31 Group Processing - Emotions in MEST * 5312c31 Group Processing - Remote Viewpoints * 5403c29 5ACC-01R Evolution of Self Analysis 1 * 5403c29 5ACC-01R Evolution of Self Analysis 2 * 5403C30A 5ACC-01 UNI-02 Universes * 5403C30B 5ACC-01 UNI-02b Universes * 5403c31 5ACC-03 Simple Processes 1 * 5403c31 5ACC-03 Simple Processes 2 * 5404C01 5ACC-03 UNI-04 Basic Simple Processes * 5404C01 5ACC-03 UNI-04b Basic Simple Processes continued * 5404C02 5ACC-04 UNI-05 Presence of an Auditor * 5404C02 5ACC-04 UNI-05b Presence of an Auditor continued * 5404C05 5ACC-05 UNI-06 Group Processing Safe Place for Things * 5404C06 5ACC-06 UNI-07 Lecture: Universes * 5404C06 5ACC-06 UNI-07b Lecture: Universes continued * 5404C07 5ACC-07 UNI-08 Universe Basic Definitions * 5404C07 5ACC-07 UNI-08b Universe Basic Definitions continued * 5404C08 5ACC-08 UNI-09 Universe Processes Experience * 5404C08 5ACC-08 UNI-09b Universe Processes Experience continued * 5404C09 5ACC-09 UNI-10 Universe Conditions of the Mind & Remedies * 5404C09 5ACC-09 UNI-10b Universe Conditions of the Mind & Remedies continued * 5404C12 5ACC-10 UNI-11 Universe Change & Rehabilitation * 5404C12 5ACC-10 UNI-11b Universe Change & Rehabilitation continued * 5404C13 5ACC-11 UNI-12 Universe Manifestation * 5404C13 5ACC-11 UNI-12b Universe Manifestation continued * 5404c14 5ACC-13 SOP 8D 1 * 5404c14 5ACC-13 SOP 8D 2 * 5404C15 5ACC-13B UNI-14 SOP-8D Certainty Assesment * 5404c15 5ACC-14&15 Group Process, EXT and Stabilization * 5404C16 5ACC-14 UNI-15b SOP 8-D Lecture * 5404c16 5ACC-16 Sop 8d Lecture * 5404c19 5ACC-17 Group Processing, Universe Assesment * 5404c19 5ACC-18 Group Processing, area assesment * 5404c20 5ACC-19 Group Processing, remeding havingness * 5404c21 5ACC-20 Elements of processing 1 * 5404c21 5ACC-20 Elements of processing 2 * 5404c21 5ACC-21 Group Process Reach for Present Time-Comprsd * 5404c22 5ACC-22 SOP 8DA 1 * 5404c22 5ACC-22 SOP 8DA 2 * 5404c23 5ACC-23 SOP 8DB 1 * 5404c23 5ACC-23 SOP 8DB 2 * 5404c26 5ACC-24 General handling of a pc 1 * 5404c26 5ACC-24 General handling of a pc 2 * 5404c27 5ACC-25 Anchor points and space 1 * 5404c27 5ACC-25 Anchor points and space 2 * 5404c28 5ACC-26 Space and havingness 1 * 5404c28 5ACC-26 Space and havingness 2 * 5404c29 5ACC-27 Space 1 * 5404c29 5ACC-27 Space 2 * 5404c30 5ACC-28 SOP 8DA to SOP8DH 1 * 5404c30 5ACC-28 SOP 8DA to SOP8DH 2 * 5405C03 5ACC-25 UNI-28 Viewpoint Straightwire * 5405C03 5ACC-25 UNI-28b Viewpoint Straightwire continued * 5405c04 5ACC-30 Be do have straightwire 1 * 5405c04 5ACC-30 Be do have straightwire 2 * 5405c05 5ACC-31 Efficacy of processing 1 * 5405c05 5ACC-31 Efficacy of processing 2 * 5405c06 5ACC-32 Anamoty of universes1 * 5405c06 5ACC-32 Anamoty of universes 2 * 5405c07 5ACC-33 Energy, exteriorization * 5406c05A UPC-01 Opening Lecture - History of Dianetics & Scientology * 5406c05B UPC-02 Procedure 30 - Duplication * 5406c05C UPC-03 Theta-Mest Theory Tone Scale Freedom Space Etc * 5406c06A UPC-04 Group Processes Procedure 30 Step I Opening Procedure By Duplication * 5406c06B UPC-05 Lecture & Processing * 5406c06C UPC-06 Group Processing - Look At That Object * 5406c07A UPC-07 Scientology Workbook * 5406c07B UPC-08 Group Processing - Granting of Beingness Session I * 5406c07C UPC-09 Group Processing - Granting of Beingness Session II * 5406c07D UPC-10 Group Processing - What Do-Didn't Have * 5406c07E UPC-11 Theta-MEST Theory Being A Problem Aspect * 5406c08A UPC-12 Group Processing - Solution To Something * 5406c08B UPC-13 Processes of Exteriorization * 5406c08C UPC-14 Group Processing - Straight Exteriorization Process * 5407c06 Remedy of Havingness Spotting Spots * 5407C13 7ACC-19A Auditors Code in Practice * 5407C16 7ACC-22A Training of Auditors * 5407C19 PRO-01 7ACC-25A Scientology - Its General Background - Part 1 * 5407C19 PRO-02 7ACC-24 Scientology - Its General Background - Part 2 * 5407C19 PRO-03 7ACC-25B Scientology - Its General Background - Part 3 * 5407c19 Scientology It's General BackGround Part 1 * 5407c19B Scientology, It's General Background Part 2 * 5407c19c Scientology, It's General Background Part 3 * 5407c20 Consideration and Isness * 5407c20 Consideration Mechanics and the Theory Behind Instruction * 5407c20 Scientology and Living * 5407C20 7ACC-26 Bridge Between Scientology and Civilization * 5407C20 PRO-04 7ACC-27A Consideration Mechanics and the Theory Behind Instruction * 5407C20 PRO-05 7ACC-27B Consideration and Issues * 5407C23 PRO-06 7ACC-28A Isness * 5407C23 PRO-07 7ACC-28B The Four Conditions of Existence - Part 1 * 5407C23 PRO-08 7ACC-29A The Four Conditions of Existence - Part 2 * 5407C23 PRO-09 7ACC-29B The Four Conditions of Existence - Part 3 * 5407C23 PRO-10 7ACC-30 The Four Conditions of Existence - Part 4 * 5407C23 PRO-11 7ACC-30 The Four Conditions of Existence - Part 5 * 5407c23 Time * 5407c26 Two Way Comm and Present Time Problems * 5407c26 Opening Procedure of 8-C * 5407C26 PRO-17 7ACC-31A Two-way Communication and Present Time Problem * 5407C26 PRO-18 7ACC-31B Opening Procedure of 8-C * 5407C27 7ACC-32 After Lecture Remarks - Especially on Telepathy and ESP * 5407C27D 7ACC-31C Handling of Theta Bodies * 5407C27E 7ACC-31D Things an Auditor Should Know * 5407C28 ARC, As-Isness * 5407C28 PRO-24 7ACC-35A Description Processing * 5407C28 PRO-25 7ACC-35B Group Processing * 5407C28 Relation to Dynamics-Operating Thetan * 5407c28 Description Processing * 5407c28 Group Processing * 5407c29 Time * 5407c29 Types of Processes * 5407C30 7ACC-38 Control * 5407Cxx PRO-12 7ACC-37 Time * 5407Cxx PRO-18 7ACC-37B Types of Processes * 5408C20 PRO-13 AX-01 Axioms - Part 1 * 5408C20 PRO-14 AX-02 Axioms - Part 2 * 5408C20 PRO-15 AX-03 Axioms - Part 3 * 5408C20 PRO-16 AX-04 Axioms - Part 4 * 5410C04 A&B INTRODUCTION TO THE 8th UNIT * 5410C05 BASIC ELEMENTS OF PROCESSING * 5410C06 TWO-WAY COMMUNICATION * 5410C07 ELEMENTARY STRAIGHTWIRE * 5410C08 OPENING PROCEDURE OF 8-C * 5410C08 PIP-01 Route 1 - Step 4 * 5410C08 PIP-02 Route 1 - Step 5 * 5410C10 PIP-03 Route 1 - Step 6 * 5410C10 PIP-04 Route 1 - Step 7 * 5410C10 PIP-05 Route 1 - Step 8 * 5410C10 PIP-06 Route 1 - Step 9 * 5410C10 PIP-07 Route 1 - Step 10 * 5410C10 PIP-08 Route 1 - Step 11 * 5410C11 OPENING PROCEDURE BY DUPLICATION * 5410C12 REMEDY OF HAVINGNESS * 5410C13 SPOTTING SPOTS * 5410C18A PIP-09 Route 1 - Step 12 * 5410C18B PIP-10 Route 1 - Step 13 * 5410C18C PIP-11 Route 1 - Step 14 * 5410C18D PIP-12 Route 1 - Step 15 * 5410C19 AXIOMS OF DIANETICS * 5410C20 THE PARTS OF MAN, OVERT ACTS AND MOTIVATORS * 5410C21 R2-61- GOOD & EVIL R2-62- OVERT-ACT - MOTIVATOR SEQUENCE, REMEDY OF HAVINGNESS * 5410C22 SECOND LECTURE ON TWO-WAY COMMUNICATION * 5410C25 COMMUNICATION AND STRAIGHTWIRE * 5410C26 SURVIVE * 5410C27 HYPNOTISM * 5410C28 WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF * 5410C29 THE FACTORS * 5410C08 Route 1, Step 4 * 5410C08 Route 1, Step 5 * 5410C10 Route 1, Step 10 * 5410C10 Route 1, Step 11 * 5410C10 Route 1, Step 6 * 5410C10 Route 1, Step 7 * 5410C10 Route 1, Step 8 * 5410C10 Route 1, Step 9 * 5410TC18A Route 1, Step 12 * 5410TC18B Route 1, Step 13 * 5410TC18C Route 1, Step 14 * 5410TC18D Route 1, Step 15 * 541101 THIRD LECTURE ON TWO-WAY COMMUNICATION * 541102 HOMO SAPIENS * 541103 SHAME, BLAME AND REGRET * 541105 FACTORS PRESENT IN GOOD AND BAD AUDITING * 541108 NON-VERBAL COMMUNICATION * 541109 APPLICATION OF AXIOMS TO AUDITING * 541110 DEFINITIONS - AXIOMS * 541111 THE SCOPE OF DIANETICS AND SCIENTOLOGY * 541112 QUESTION AND ANSWER PERIOD - DISSEMINATION * 5412C03 HCAP-11 THE IMPORTANCE OF TWO-WAY COMMUNICATION DURING OPENING PROCEDURE BY DUPLICATION * 5412C06 9ACC-1 Introduction to 9th ACC - Havingness * 5412C07 9ACC-2 Essence of Auditing, Know to Mystery Scale * 5412C08 9ACC-3 Rundown on Six Basics * 5412C09 9ACC-4 Communication Formula * 5412C10 9ACC-5 Practice of Dianetics and Scientology * 5412C13 9ACC-6 Conduct of the Auditor * 5412C14 9ACC-7 Mechanics of Communication * 5412C15 9ACC-8 Havingness * 5412C16 9ACC-9 Pan-Determinism and One-way Flows * 5412C17 9ACC-9A History and Development of Processes - Games and the Limitations in Games * 5412C17B 9ACC-9B History and Development of Processes - Q & A Period * 5412C20 9ACC-10 Games (Fighting) * 5412C21 9ACC-11 Anatomy of Games, Part A * 5412C21B 9ACC-11A Anatomy of Games, Part B * 5412C22 9ACC-12 One-way Flows (In Processing) * 5412C22B 9ACC-12A One-way Flows (In Processing) Q & A Period * 5412C23 9ACC-13 Havingness and Communication Formula * 5412C24A 9ACC-14 Pan-Determinism * 5412C24B 9ACC-14A Pan-Determinism - Q & A Period * 5412C27A 9ACC-15 Training New People * 5412C28A Introduction * 5412C28B Group Processing * 5412C28C History of Dianetics * 5412C29A Dianetics 55! * 5412C29B Communication and ARC * 5412C29C Games * 5412C29D Group Processing part 1 * 5412C29E Group Processing part 2 * 5412C30A Terminals and communication * 5412C30B The aims and goals of Dianetics and Scientology * 5412C30C Communication and Problems * 5412C30D Group Processing * 5412C30E Group Processing * 5412C31A Problems and Games * 5412C31B Group Processing * 5412C31C Pan-Determinism * 5501C03 9ACC-16 Auditing Requirements, Differences * 5501C04 9ACC-16A Time * 5501C05 9ACC-17 Auditing at Optimum * 5501C06 9ACC-18 Exteriorization * 5501C07 10ACC-19 Elementary Material - Know to Mystery Scale * 5501C10 10ACC-20 Education Goals in Society - Adult Education * 5501C11 9ACC-21 Fundamentals of Auditing * 5501C12A 9ACC-22 Definition Aberration, Vias, G.E. * 5501C13 9ACC-23 Definitions Glossary of Terms * 5501C14 9ACC-24 Definitions, Perfect Duplication, Life Continuum * 5501C17A 9ACC-25 Auditing Demo - Six Basics in Action * 5501C18A 9ACC-26 Auditing Demo Spotting Spots * 5501C19 9ACC-27 Auditing Demo Exteriorization * 5501C19 PLS-3 The Afinity Reality Communication Triangle * 5501C20 9ACC-28 Background Music to Living * 5501C21 9ACC-29 Axioms - Laws of Consideration, What An Axiom Is * 5502C23 PLPS-1 Scientology and Ability * 5503C09 PLPS-4 Health and Certainty * 5503C02 PLPS-3 Increasing Effienceny * 5504c06 On The Second Dynamic * 5504c13 The Eight Dynamics * 5504C13 PLPS-14 The Dynamin Principles of Existence * 5505C11 PLPS-23 Operation Manual for the Mind * 5506C03 History of Research and Investigation. * 5506C03 Practicalities of a Practical Religion * 5506C03 The Hope of Man * 5506C04 Composition of Beingness - Postulates, Exteriorization, Beingness * 5506C04 Direction of Truth in Processing * 5506C04 Group Processing - Meaningness * 5506C04 Group Processing - Time and Location * 5506C04 The Tone Scale - Three Primary Buttons of Exteriorization * 5506C05 How to Chart the Preclear - Knowingness and Unknowingness * 5506C05 The Descent of Man * 5506C06 Group Processing- Additional Processing on Meaningness * 5506C06 Six Basic Steps - Some Fundamentals of Auditing * 5506C06 The Game Called Man * 5506C06 The Mechanisms of Ownership in Living * 5506C06 What Scientology is Doing * 5508c23A The Auditor's Public * 5508c23B Axiom 53 The Axiom of The Stable Datum * 5508c30A Rugged Individualism * 5508c30B Union Station R2-46 * 5509c14A Postulates 1.2.3.4 In Processing New Understanding of Axiom 36 * 5509c14B The Unknown Datum - A MEST Shaking Lecture * 5512c01 LAML-01 THE LOWEST LEVEL CASE * 5512c01 LAML-02 THE FUNDAMENTALS OF AUDITING STYLE * 5512c15 LAML-03 EXTERIORIZATION BY SEPARATENESS FROM WEAKEST * 5512c22 LAML-04 MATCHING AUDITING TO TONE * 5601c03 LAML-05 SOLUTION TO BODY BEHAVIOUR Part1 * 5601c03 LAML-06 SOLUTION TO BODY BEHAVIOUR Part2 * 5601c10 LAML-07 AUDITOR INSIGHT * 5601c12 LAML-08 ANGLO-SAXON THOUGHT * 5601c12 LAML-09 REPAIR AND REMEDY OF HAVINGNESS * 5601c19 LAML-10 EXTERIORIZATION * 5601c24 LAML-11 THE ROLE OF CREATION IN ABERRATION * 5601c31 LAML-12 Basic Lecture on Havingness * 5602c07 LAML-14 GE SCIENTOLOGY * 5602c09 LAML-15 THE GAME OF LIFE (EXTERIORIZATION AND HAVINGNESS) * 5602c14 LAML-17 AIMS AND GOALS OF SCIENTOLOGY * 5602c14 LAML-18 GAMES PROCESSING APPLIED TO AUDITING * 560831 Group Processing- Crave to Know * 560831 Spiritual and material requirements of man * 560831 The Anatomy of Human Problems * 5608C03 Axioms 1-5 * 5608C17 Confusion and Stable Data * 5608C20 Auditing as a Profession * 5608Cxx 8-C: Opening Procedure * 5608Cxx Auditing Positions * 5608Cxx Axioms 6-10 * 5608Cxx Chronic Somatics * 5608Cxx Code of a Scientologist * 5608Cxx Creative Processes - Motion, Stops, Perception * 5608Cxx Exteriorization Procedures * 5608Cxx Facsimiles * 5608Cxx Games Theory * 5608Cxx Knowingness * 5608Cxx Not-knowing * 5608Cxx Problems and Consequences * 5608Cxx Scales, Curiosity and Not-know * 5608Cxx Scales, Motion * 5608Cxx Start, Change and Stop * 5608Cxx The Auditor's Code * 5608Cxx Valences * 560901 Auditing Procedure 1956 * 560901 Games conditions versus no-games conditions * 560901 Group processing-Keep it from Going Away * 560901 Third Dynamic Application of Games Principles * 560901 Universe * 560902 Demonstration of SCS * 560902 Effectiveness of Brainwashing * 560902 Group processing-Hold it Still, Mama and Papa * 560902 Group processing-Hold it Still, Mama and Papa (cont.) * 560902 Havingness * 5610C05 Group Processing-Putting the MEST Universe There * 5610C05 Man's Relentless Search * 5610C05 Portions of You * 5610C06 Group Processing-"Keep It From Going Away"(with Dummies) & "Granting Life" * 5610C06 Uses of Scientology * 5610C06 Youth-Today's Displaced Person * 5610C07 Group Processing-Keeping Objects from Going Away * 5610C07 Personal Efficiency * 5610C07 Salvation 1956 * 5610C08 Group Processing * 5610C08 March of the Atom * 5610C08 Today's Battle of Britain * 5510C15 LPLS-4 The Dynamics * 5610C15 15ACC-01 Opening Lecture * 5610C16 15ACC-02 Mimicry * 5610C17 15ACC-03 Complexity * 5610C18 15ACC-04 More on Mimicry * 5610C19 15ACC-05 Mechanics * 5610C22 15ACC-06 Scale of Reality * 5510C22 The Road to Perfection * 5610C23 15ACC-07 'CRA' Triangle * 5610C24 15ACC-08 Cut Comm Lines (in and out) * 5610C25 15ACC-09 Games vs No-games * 5610c25 ST10 Education * 5610C26 15ACC-10 Learning Rates * 5610C29 15ACC-11 The Mind * 5510C29 LPLS-8 Power of Choice and Self-Determinism * 5610C30 15ACC-12 Education - Point of Agreement * 5610C31 15ACC-13 Rest Points and Confusion * 5611C01 15ACC-14 Coordination of Classes of Processes * 5611C02 15ACC-15 Wind-up on Stable Datum and Rest Points * 5611C05 15ACC-16 Radiation * 5611C06 15ACC-17 Time Track * 5611C07 15ACC-18 Creation * 5611C08 15ACC-19 Simplicity * 5611C08 Definition and Construction of Organization, Part I * 5611C09 15ACC-20 Skull Gazing * 5611C12 15ACC-21 Simplicity vs Alter-isness * 5611C13 15ACC-22 Aberration and the Sixth Dynamic * 5611C14 15ACC-23 Training Methods * 5611C15 15ACC-24 Diagnosis - How To * 5611C16 15ACC-25 Summary Lecture * 5611c22 The Consequences of Organizations * 5611C23 15ACC-26 FAREWELL LECTURE * 5612c06 A Postulate Out of A Golden Age * 5612C06 Money * 5612C29 Group Processing - Confrontingness * 5612C29 Group Processing - Put It There * 5612C29 Opening Lecture * 5612C29 Proofing Up A Body * 5612C29 Scn View On Radiation * 5612C30 Group Processing - Making Problems And Confusions * 5612C30 Group Processing - Mocking Up Bodies * 5612C30 Insanity - Scarcity And Importances * 5612C30 Project Third Dynamic * 5612C30 Solution To Psychosis * 5612C31 Background On Scale Of Havingness * 5612C31 Confrontingness * 5612C31 Subzero Scales - Relation To Scale Of Awareness * 5701c02 16ACC-01 Course Outline * 5701c03 16ACC-02 Reality Scale In Action * 5701c05 16ACC-03 Havingness In General & Bodies In Particular * 5701c07 16ACC-04 Learning Processes-No Game Condition * 5701c08 16ACC-05 Agreements & Postulates of The Eight Dynamics * 5701c09 16ACC-06 Obnosis * 5701c10 16ACC-07 The Postulate of Game * 5701c11 16ACC-08 Postulates of Action-Reaction * 5701c14 16ACC-09 Control * 5701c15 16ACC-10 Evil * 5701c16 16ACC-11 Havingness * 5701c17 16ACC-12 The Randomities of Communication * 5701c18 16ACC-13 Auditing Tech-Self Denial Responsibility * 5701c22 16ACC-14 Auditing Tech-Order of Processes * 5701c23 16ACC-15 Auditing Tech-Scale of Processes * 5701c24 16ACC-16 Auditing Tech-Altering Cases * 5701c25 16ACC-17 Auditing Tech-Specifics * 5701c28 16ACC-18 Auditing Tech-Stimulus-Responses * 5701c29 16ACC-19 Auditing Tech-Action & Reaction * 5701c30 16ACC-20 Auditing Tech-Workable & Unworkable * 5701c31 16ACC-21 Auditing Tech-Solids * 5702c01 16ACC-22 Auditing Tech-Games Conditions * 5702c04 16ACC-23 Auditing Tech-Procedure CCH * 5702c05 16ACC-24 Auditing Tech-How Far South * 5702c06 16ACC-25 Auditing Session On Processes of Intensive CCH * 5702c07 16ACC-26 Summation * 5702c08 16ACC-27 General Use of Procedure * 5702c11 16ACC-28 Q&A Period * 5702c12 16ACC-29 Final Lecture-Q&A Period * 5702c26 ARC Triangle & Associated Scales * 5702c28 Parts of Man * 5703c04 Control * 5703c06 Reaching Lowest Possible Level * 5703c07 Ought to Be * 5703c08 Valences * 5703c11 Summary of Techniques * 5703c12 Survival * 5703c13 Technique in Practice * 5703c14 Summary - Intensive * 5703c15 Exact Control * 5703c19 Outline of the Modern Intensive * 5703c20 Games Conditions * 5703c21 Assists * 5703c26 Rest Points & Confusions * 5703c26 Scale of Tecniques * 5703c27 Extroversion and Introversion * 5703c29 The Professional Scientologist * 5704C12 Control Communication and Havingness, Part 1 * 5704C12 Control Communication and Havingness, Part 2 * 5704C12 Control Processes * 5704C13 Radiation and Scientology * 5704C13 Radiation and the Scientologist * 5704C13 Radiation In War * 5704C14 Scientology and Children * 5704C14 The Reality Scale and the Effect Scale * 5704C15 The Control of Hysteria * 570515-1 Comm Course TRs 1-2-3-4 * 570515-2 Comm Course TRs 5 * 5707C04 Definition of Control * 5707C04 How we have Addressed the Problem of the Mind * 5707C04 Man's Search And Scientology's Answer * 5707C05 Basic Theory of CCHs * 5707C05 Group Processing - Acceptable Pressures * 5707C05 Group Processing - Hold It On Earth * 5707C05 Purpose & Need of Training Drills * 5707C05 Training Drills Demonstrated * 5707C06 3rd Dynamic & Communication - High School Indoc Demo * 5707C06 Demo of High School Indoctrination * 5707C06 Levels of Skills * 5707C06 Tone 40 On A Person * 5707C06 Tone 40 On An Object * 5707C06 Demo of High School Indoctrination * 5707C07 CCH Steps 1 through 4: Demonstration (LRH MTS-1) * 5707C07 CCH Steps 5 through 7: plus Solids * 5707C07 Child Scientology * 5707a15 18ACC-1 SCIENTOLOGY AND EFFECTIVE KNOWLEDGE * 5707a18 18ACC-4 WHAT SCIENTOLOGY IS ADDRESSED TO * 5707C30 18ACC-12 Death * 5707C31 18ACC-13 Surprise - The Anatomy of Sleep * 5712C29B Experience - Randomity and Change of Pace * 5712C29B The Clear Defined * 5712C29C Clear Procedure * 5712C30A Cause and Effect * 5712C30B Creating a Third Dynamic - United Survival Action Clubs * 5712C30C Upper Route to Operating Thetan * 5712C31A Responsibility - How to Create a Third Dynamic * 5712C31B The National Academy of American Psychology * 5712C31C Creative Processing Steps * 5801C20 19ACC-1 The Four Universes * 5801C20 19ACC-1A The E-Meter * 5801C21 19ACC-2 Intensive Procedure * 5801C21 19ACC-2A Question and Answer Period * 5801C22 19ACC-3 The Bank Out of Control and Its Stabilization * 5801C22B 19ACC-3B The Bank Out of Control and Its Stabilization - Q&A Period * 5801C23 19ACC-4 Clearing Fields * 5801C23 19ACC-4A Clearing Fields - Question and Answer Period * 5801C24 19ACC-5 E-Meter Identification and Association * 5801C24 19ACC-5A E-Meter Identification and Association - Question and Answer Period * 5801C27 19ACC-6 Clear Procedure What It Is You Clear, Something and Nothing * 5801C27 19ACC-6A Clear Procedure What It Is You Clear, Something and Nothing - Q & A Period * 5801C28 19ACC-7 Clear Procedure II Man the Animal and Man the God * 5801C28 19ACC-7A Clear Procedure II Man the Animal and Man the God - Q&A Period * 5801C29 19ACC-8 History of Clearing * 5801C29B 19ACC-8B History of Clearing - Q&A Period * 5801C30 19ACC-9 Clear Procedure IV Test for Clears * 5801C30 19ACC-9A Clear Procedure IV Test for Clears - Q&A Period * 5801C31 19ACC-10 Clear Procedure V Importance of Theory Behind Clearing Procedure * 5801C31 19ACC-10A Importance of Theory Behind Clearing Procedure - Q&A Period * 5802C03 19ACC-11 The Phenomena Of Entrapment In The Physical Universe * 5802C03 19ACC-11A The Phenomena Of Entrapment In The Physical Universe - Q&A Period * 5802C04 19ACC-12 How to Find A Preclear, Responsibility and Help * 5802C04 19ACC-12A How to Find A Preclear, Responsibility and Help - Q&A Period * 5802C05 19ACC-25 The Basic Approach To Clearing, Finding The Auditor * 5802C05 19ACC-13A The Basic Approach to Clearing, Finding the Auditor - Q&A Period * 5802C06 19ACC-14 CCH-0, SCS, Connectedness * 5802C06 19ACC-14A CCH-0, SCS, Connectedness - Q&A Period * 5802C07 19ACC-29 Help - How To Get Started * 5802C07 19ACC-15A Help - How to Get Started - Q&A Period * 5802C10 19ACC-16 Conduct of Clear * 5802C10 19ACC-16A Conduct of Clear - Q&A Period * 5802C10 19ACC-17 The Key Processes of Clearing * 5802C11 19ACC-17A The Key Processes of Clearing - Q&A Period * 5802C12 19ACC-18 Havingness, Anaten, Flows - in Relation to Clearing * 5802C12 19ACC-36 Havingness Anaten Flows - Q&A Period * 5802C13 19ACC-19 Other Processes - The Help Button * 5802C13 19ACC-19A Other Processes - The Help Button - Q&A Period * 5802C14 19ACC-20 Responsibility for Mock-Ups * 5802C14 19ACC-20A Responsibility for Mock-Ups - Q&A Period * 5807C04 The Fact of Clearing * 5807C04 The Factors of Clearing * 5807C04 The Freedoms of Clear * 5807C05 Clear Procedure, Part I (CCH 0, Help) * 5807C05 Clear Procedure, Part II (Creativeness) * 5807C05 Evaluation of Importances, Things to Know in Clearing, Prerequisites to Auditing * 5807C06 The Goal of Auditing * 5807C06 The Magic Button * 5807C06 Violence * 5807c14A 20ACC-01 Opening Lecture.mp3 * 5807c14B 20ACC-02 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c15A 20ACC-03 ACC Procedure Outlined, E-Meter TRs.mp3 * 5807c15B 20ACC-04 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c16A 20ACC-05 Course Procedure Outlined.mp3 * 5807c16B 20ACC-06 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c17A 20ACC-07 Beginning & Ending Session-Gaining PC's Contrib. To The Sess.mp3 * 5807c17B 20ACC-08 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c18A 20ACC-09 ACC Training Procedure.mp3 * 5807c18B 20ACC-10 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c21A 20ACC-11 The Key Words(Buttons) of Scn Clearing.mp3 * 5807c21B 20ACC-12 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c22A 20ACC-13 The Rock.mp3 * 5807c22B 20ACC-14 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c23A 20ACC-15 Special Effect Cases-Anatomy of.mp3 * 5807c23B 20ACC-16 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c24A 20ACC-17 Anatomy of Needles-Diagnostic Procedure.mp3 * 5807c24B 20ACC-18 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5807c25A 20ACC-19 The Rock-Putting PC At Cause.mp3 * 5807c25B 20ACC-20 Q&A Period-Clearing The Command.mp3 * 5807c28 20ACC-21 ACC Command Sheet-Goals of Auditing.mp3 * 5807c29 20ACC-22 ACC Command Sheet Cont.mp3 * 5807c30 20ACC-23 ACC Command Sheet Cont.-Additional Data.mp3 * 5807c31 20ACC-24 Running The Case & The Rock.mp3 * 5808c01A 20ACC-25 Case Analysis-Rock Hunting.mp3 * 5808c01B 20ACC-26 Case Analysis-Rock Hunting Cont.mp3 * 5808c04A 20ACC-27 Case Analysis-Rock Hunting Cont.mp3 * 5808c04B 20ACC-28 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5808c05 20ACC-29 ARC.mp3 * 5808c06 20ACC-30 The Rock Its Anatomy.mp3 * 5808c07A 20ACC-31 The Most Basic Rock of All.mp3 * 5808c07B 20ACC-32 Q&A Period.mp3 * 5808c08A 20ACC-33 Auditor Interest.mp3 * 5808c08B 20ACC-34 Requisites & Fundamentals of A Session.mp3 * 5808c15 20ACC-35 Summary of Twentieth ACC.mp3 * 5810C18 LCC-01 The Story of Dianetics and Scientology * 5810C18 LCC-02 The Skills of Clearing * 5810C18 LCC-03 Confronting * 5810C20 LCC-04 The Rock * 5810C20 LCC-05 Confusion and Order * 5810C20 LCC-07 - The Future of Scientology and The Western Civilization * 5812c16 Promotion and Registration * 5901c03A SC-01 The Future of Scientology * 5901c03B SC-02 Engrams And Clearing * 5901c03C SC-03 Preliminary To Engram Running * 5901c04A SC-04 Engram Running * 5901c04B SC-05 Overt Act - Motivator Sequence * 5901c04C SC-06 Leadership * 590406 SHPAC-01 BEINGNESS AND COMMUNICATION * 590407 SHPAC-02 UNIVERSES * 590407 SHPAC-03 THE DYNAMICS * 590408 SHPAC-04 SCALES * 590408 SHPAC-05 STATES OF BEING * 590409 SHPAC-06 ANATOMY * 590409 SHPAC-07 WHAT CAN BE DONE WITH THE MIND (Reality Scale) * 590414 SHPAC-08 MECHANISMS OF THE MIND * 590414 SHPAC-09 OVERT ACT-MOTIVATOR SEQUENCE * 590415 SHPAC-10 CODES * 590415 SHPAC-11 THE CODE OF A SCIENTOLOGIST * 590416 SHPAC-12 THE LOGICS AND AXIOMS OF DIANETICS AND SCIENTOLOGY * 590416 SHPAC-13 AXIOMS - SECOND LECTURE * 590421 SHPAC-14 TYPES OF AUDITING * 590421 SHPAC-15 MODERN AUDITING TYPES * 590422 SHPAC-16 TYPES OF CASES * 590422 SHPAC-17 ASSESSMENT * 590423 SHPAC-18 PRESENT TIME * 590423 SHPAC-19 USE OF THE E-METER IN LOCATING ENGRAMS * 590428 SHPAC-20 THEORY OF PROCESSES * 590428 SHPAC-21 PROCESSES * 590429 SHPAC-22 SPECIALIZED AUDITING * 590429 SHPAC-23 PROCESSING OF CHILDREN * 590430 SHPAC-24 HAS CO-AUDIT * 590430 SHPAC-25 ELECTRONIC PHENOMENA OF THE MIND * 590501 SHPAC-26 END OF COURSE LECTURE * 590704 Clearing * 590704 HAS Co-audit * 590704 HCO Worldwide and research * 590705 Communication processes * 590705 How to conduct an HAS Co-audit and Why * 590705 Survive and succumb * 591107 Recent developments on OT * 591107 The route through Step Six * 591107 Welcome address * 591108 Final lecture * 591108 Importances * 591108 Valances * 5911C09 Demonstration of an Assist * 5911C09 The Know-How of Auditing * 5911C10 Demonstration of Knocking Down a Tone Arm * 5911C10 Valence Splitting-Entering a Mind Process * 5911C11 Cycle of Action; Create, Destroy, Relative Importances * 5911C11 Demonstration-Force Process-Discreditable Creation * 5911C12 Demonstration-Dynamic Straightwire Assessment * 5911C12 The Rehabilitation of Judgment * 5911C12 The Rule of the Weak Valence * 5911C13 How to Have a Game Instead of a Case * 5911C16 Getting the Pc into Session * 5911C16 The Collapsed Cycle of Action * 5911C17 Case Assessment * 5911C17 Demonstration-Case Assessment * 5911C18 Alter-Isness-Keynote of All Destruction * 5911C18 Demonstration: Minus Randomity Areas * 5911C19 Intricacies of Create-Create Series * 5911C19 Minus Randomity-Clue to Case Assessment * 5911C20 Rationale of Create Series * 5911C20 Responsibility of Creation * 5911C23 Demonstration-Responsibility for Destruction * 5911C23 Responsibility for Zones of Creation * 5911C24 Demonstration: Turning on Pictures * 5911C24 The Universe of a Thetan * 5911C25 Counter-Create * 5911C25 Individuation * 5911C26 The Constancy of Fundamentals of Dianetics and Scientology * 5911C26 The Handling of Cases-Greatest Overt * 5911C27 Clearing Up the Whole Track * 5911C27 Principal Incidents on the Track * 5911C30 Processes * 5911C30 The Anatomy of Havingness * 6001C01 Opening Lecture * 6001C01 Overts and Withholds * 6001C01 Responsibility * 6001C02 A Third Dynamic in Scientology - Why People Don't Like You * 6001C02 Group Processing * 6001C02 Marriage * 6001C03 Create and Confront * 6001C03 Your Case * 6001C03 Zones of Control and Responsibilities of Governments * 6001C03B Create And Confront * 6001C04 HCS-01 E-METER PHENOMENA * 6001C06 HCS-06 IDENTITY * 6001c07 Inability to Withhold * 6001c08 Sessioning and Withholds * 6006C23 LOE-01 Differences between Scientology & other studies * 6006C23 LOE-02 Confront * 6006C30 LOE-03 Some aspects of help * 6007C07 LOE-04 Help * 6008C07 LCDH-01 Clearing and presessioning * 6008C07 LCDH-02 Pre-sessioning * 6008C07 LCDH-03 Plant Research - Sickness - Will to Live - Adjustment of the cycle of action in presessioning * 6008C08 1SHACC-1 Introduction to Course * 6008C10 1SHACC-2 Regimen 1 * 6008C12 1SHACC-3 Skill in Auditing * 6008C15 1SHACC-4 Auditor Requirements * 6008C16 1SHACC-5 Fundamentals with Regard to Cases * 6008C17 1SHACC-6 Elements of Pre-Sessioning * 6008C18 1SHACC-7 Organization Programs * 6008C19 1SHACC-8 Auditor Weakness * 6008C22 1SHACC-9 Why Auditing Works * 6008C23 1SHACC-10 Handling of Insanity * 6008C24 1SHACC-11 Basic Relationship of Auditing * 6008C25 1SHACC-12 Development of Scientology Data * 6008C26 1SHACC-13 Fundamentals and Cases * 6008C29 1SHACC-14 The Importance of an E-Meter * 6008C30 1SHACC-15 Circuits and Havingness * 6008C31 1SHACC-16 Theory on the Sixth and Seventh Dynamics * 6009C01 1SHACC-17 Common Denominator of Cases * 6009C02 1SHACC-18 Case Improvements * 6009C05 1SHACC-19 Successful Processes for Handling Mest * 6009C06 1SHACC-20 Auditor Presence: How to Audit * 6009C12 1SHACC-21 In-Sessionness * 6009C13 1SHACC-22 How Havingness Relates to Circuits * 6009C14 1SHACC-23 Formula of Havingness * 6009C15 1SHACC-24 In-Sessionness and Havingness * 6009C16 1SHACC-25 Final Lecture - Sixth and Seventh Dynamics * 6012C31 The Genius of Dianetics and Scientology * 6012C31 The Things of Scientology * 6101C01 Dianetics 1961 and the Whole Answer to the Problems of the Mind * 6101C01 Scientology Organizations * 6101C01 The Field of Scientology * 6101C21 ACSA-1 Opening Lecture * 6101C21 ACSA-2 The Parts of the Mind * 6101C21 ACSA-3 Aberration and the Handling of * 6101C22 ACSA-4 Evolution of Early Research - Prehav Scale * 6101C22 ACSA-5 Things of Scientology - Cycle of Action, Time Track, Terminals, Stable Datum, Reactive Thought * 6101C22 ACSA-6 The Future of South Africa * 6102C09 Mental Healing - Sanity and Insanity * 6102c14 Fundamentals of Auditing * 6105C07 SHSBC-001 E-Meter Talk and Demo * 6105C12 SHSBC-002 Assessment * 6106c12 E-Meter Actions Errors In Auditing * 6105C19 SHSBC-003 E-Meter * 6105C26 SHSBC-004 On Auditing * 6106C01 SHSBC-005 Flattening a Process and the E-Meter * 6106C02 SHSBC-006 Flows, Prehave Scale, Primary Scale * 6106C05 SHSBC-007 Routine 1, 2 and 3 * 6106C06 SHSBC-008 Security Checks * 6106C07 SHSBC-009 Points in Assessing * 6106C08 SHSBC-010 Q & A Period; Ending an Intensive * 6106C09 SHSBC-011 Reading E-Meter Reactions * 6106C12 SHSBC-012 E-Meter Actions Errors in Auditing * 6106C13 SHSBC-013 Seminar Q and A Period * 6106C14 SHSBC-014 Seminar; Withholds * 6106C15 SHSBC-015 Not-Know * 6106C16 SHSBC-016 Confront and Havingness - Routines 1, 2 and 3 * 6106C19 SHSBC-017 Q & A Period; Auditing Slowdowns * 6106C20 SHSBC-018 Sec Check Questions, Mutual Rudiments * 6106C21 SHSBC-019 Seminar; Auditing Speed * 6106C22 SHSBC-020 Runnning CCHs * 6106C23 SHSBC-021 Q & A Period; CCHs-Auditing * 6106C26 SHSBC-022 Dealing With Attacks on Scientology * 6106C27 SHSBC-023 CCHs - Circuits * 6106C28 SHSBC-024 Raw Meat -Trouble-shooting Cases * 6106C29 SHSBC-025 Wrong Target, Sec Check * 6106C30 SHSBC-026 Training on TRs, Talk on Auditing * 6107C03 SHSBC-027 Routine 1A - Problems * 6107C04 SHSBC-028 Routine 1A - Problems and Solutions * 6107C05 SHSBC-029 Q & A Period; Procedure in Auditing * 6107C06 SHSBC-030 Routine 1A - Problems and Confront * 6107C11 SHSBC-031 Routine 1A - Problems and Security Checks * 6107C12 SHSBC-032 Q & A Period; Anatomy of Maybe, Solutions * 6107C14 SHSBC-033 Checking Ruds and Withholds * 6107C18 SHSBC-034 Can't have, Create, Fundamentals of All Problems * 6107C19 SHSBC-035 Q & A Period; Auditor Effect on Meter * 6107C20 SHSBC-036 Games Conditions * 6108C03 SHSBC-037 Creation and Goals * 6108C04 SHSBC-038 Methodology of Auditing - Not Doingness and Occlusion * 6108C08 SHSBC-039 Forgettingness * 6108C09 SHSBC-040 Q & A Period; Goals Search * 6108C10 SHSBC-041 Q & A Period; Goals Assessment, Behavior of PC * 6108C11 SHSBC-042 Basics of Auditing, matter-of-factness * 6108C15 SHSBC-043 Q and A Period; Anatomy and Assessment of Goals * 6108C16 SHSBC-044 Unknown - Cyclic Aspect of Goals * 6108C17 SHSBC-045 Rudiments, Valences * 6108C18 SHSBC-046 Contol of Attention * 6108C22 SHSBC-047 PTPs, Unknownnesses * 6108C23 SHSBC-048 Auditing Basics * 6108C24 SHSBC-049 Rudiments * 6108C29 SHSBC-050 Basics of Auditing * 6108C30 SHSBC-051 Auditing Quality * 6108C31 SHSBC-052 What is Auditing * 6109C05 SHSBC-053 Principles of Auditing * 6109C06 SHSBC-054 Subjective Reality * 6109C07 SHSBC-055 Reality in Auditing * 6109C12 SHSBC-056 Clearing Breakthrough * 6109C13 SHSBC-057 Sec Check and Withholds * 6109C14 SHSBC-058 Goals and Terminals Assessment * 6109C19 SHSBC-059 Q and A Period; Prehav, Sec Checks, ARC Break Process * 6109C20 SHSBC-060 Seminar, Q and A Period; What is Knowable to the Pc * 6109C21 SHSBC-061 Smoothness of Auditing * 6109C26 SHSBC-062 Teaching the Flied Sec Checks * 6109C27 SHSBC-063 Q and A Period; States of Beingness * 6109C28 SHSBC-064 Grades of Auditors * 6110C03 SHSBC-065 The Prior Confusion * 6110C04 SHSBC-066 Moral Codes; What is a Withhold * 6110C05 SHSBC-067 Sec Checking; Types of Withholds * 6110C10 SHSBC-068 Problems Intensive * 6110C11 SHSBC-069 Problems Intensive Assessment * 6110C12 SHSBC-070 Problems * 6110C17 SHSBC-071 Problems Intensive Procedures * 6110C18 SHSBC-072 Valences, Circuits * 6110C19 SHSBC-073 Q and A Period; Flows * 6110C24 SHSBC-074 Clearing * 6110C25 SHSBC-075 Importance of Goals Terminals * 6110C26 SHSBC-076 Security Checking; Auditing Errors * 6110C31 SHSBC-077 Rudiments * 6111C01 SHSBC-078 Formation of Commands * 6111C02 SHSBC-079 How to Sec Check * 6111C07 SHSBC-080 Routine 3A * 6111C08 SHSBC-081 Checking Case Reports * 6111C08 SHSBC-082 Effective Auditing * 6111C14 SHSBC-083 Routine 3D * 6111C15 SHSBC-084 Routine 3D (continued) * 6111C16 SHSBC-085 Points in Assessing * 6111C21 SHSBC-086 Running 3D * 6111C22 SHSBC-087 Reading the E-Meter * 6111C23 SHSBC-088 Auxiliary Pre-Have 3D Scale * 6111C28 SHSBC-089 Havingness * 6111C29 SHSBC-090 E-Meter Tips * 6111C30 SHSBC-091 Parts of 3D * 6112C05 SHSBC-092 Aspects of 3D * 6112C06 SHSBC-093 Sec Checks Necessary * 6112C07 SHSBC-094 Expectancy of 3D * 6112C12 SHSBC-095 Sec Checks in Processing * 6112C13 SHSBC-096 Assessing 3D * 6112C14 SHSBC-097 Anatomy of Problems * 6112C19 SHSBC-098 3D Packages * 6112C20 SHSBC-099 Upgrading Auditing * 6112C21 SHSBC-100 Probabilities of 3D * 6112C30 Auditing Perfection and Classes of Auditors * 6112C30 Parts of the 3D Package * 6112C30 Scientology, Where We Are Going * 6012C31 AHMC-01 The Genus of Dianetics And Scientology * 6012C31 AHMC-02 The Things of Scientology * 6101C01 AHMC-03 Dianetics 1961 and the Whole Answere To The Problems of The Mind * 6101C01 AHMC-04 The Field of Scientology * 6101C01 AHMC-05 Scientology Organizations * 6112C31 Havingness, Quality of Reach * 6112C31 The E-Meter and Its Use * 6112C31 The Goals Problem Mass * 6201C01 Effectiveness and Your Effectiveness Now * 6201C01 Goals Package Balance of Valences and Identification * 6201C01 The Valence, How It Works * 6201C09 SHSBC-101 Twenty-Ten, 3D Criss Cross * 6201C10 SHSBC-102 Sec Checks, Witholds * 6201C11 SHSBC-103 How to Audit * 6201C16 SHSBC-104 Nature of Witholds * 6201C17 SHSBC-105 3D Criss Cross and GPM Anatomy * 6201C18 SHSBC-106 How to do 3D Criss Cross * 6201C23 SHSBC-107 Basics of Auditing * 6201C23 SHSBC-108 ST09 Training; Duplication * 6201C25 SHSBC-109 Whole Track * 6201C30 SHSBC-110 In-Sessionness * 6201C31 SHSBC-111 Usages of 3D Criss Cross * 6202C01 SHSBC-112 Flows * 6202C06 SHSBC-113 Withholds * 6202C07 SHSBC-114 Missed Withholds * 6202C08 SHSBC-115 3D Criss Cross Assessment * 6202C13 SHSBC-116 Prepclearing * 6202C14 SHSBC-117 Directing Attention * 6202C15 SHSBC-118 Prepchecking * 6202C20 SHSBC-119 What is a Withhold * 6202C21 SHSBC-120 Use of Prepchecking * 6202C22 SHSBC-121 Prepclearing and Rudiments * 6202C27 SHSBC-122 Prepchecking and Basics * 6202C27 SHSBC-123 Auditor's Code * 6203C01 SHSBC-124 Model Session, Part I * 6203C01 SHSBC-125 Model Session, Part II * 6203C19 SHSBC-126 The Bad Auditor * 6203C19 SHSBC-127 Mechanics of Suppression * 6203C20 SHSBC-128 TV Demo; 3D Criss Cross Assessment, Part I * 6203C20 SHSBC-129 TV Demo; 3D Criss Cross Assessment, Part II * 6203C21 SHSBC-130 Object of Prepchecking * 6203C21 SHSBC-131 Prepchecking, Zero Question * 6203C27 SHSBC-132 Prepchecking Data * 6203C29 SHSBC-133 CCHs * 6203C29 SHSBC-134 Q and A Period; CCHs, 3D Criss Cross * 6204C03 SHSBC-135 The Overt-Motivator Sequence * 6204C05 SHSBC-136 Sacredness of Cases - Determinism * 6204C05 SHSBC-137 As-Isness; People Who Can and Can't As-is * 6204C17 SHSBC-138 Auditing * 6204C17 SHSBC-139 How and Why Auditing Works * 6204C19 SHSBC-140 Gross Auditing Errors * 6204C19 SHSBC-141 Determining What to Run * 6204C24 SHSBC-142 Rundown on 3D Criss Cross, Part I * 6204C24 SHSBC-143 Rundown on 3D Criss Cross, Part II * 6204C25 SHSBC-144 TV Demo Checking Line Plots * 6204C26 SHSBC-145 Rundown on Prepchecking; Professional Attitude * 6204C26 SHSBC-146 Rundown on Routine 3; Routine 3A Criss Cross * 6205C01 SHSBC-147 ARC Breaks and Missed Withholds * 6205C01 SHSBC-148 Routine 3G; Experimental Preview of a Clearing Process * 6205C02 SHSBC-149 TV-Demo; Prepchecking Part I * 6205C02 SHSBC-150 TV-Demo; Prepchecking Part II * 6205C03 SHSBC-151 Craftsmanship; Fundamentals * 6205C03 SHSBC-152 Prepchecking * 6205C15 SHSBC-153 New Training Sections * 6205C15 SHSBC-154 New TRs * 6205C16 SHSBC-155 TV Demo; Patching Up 3D Criss Cross Cases * 6205C17 SHSBC-156 Auditing Errors * 6205C17 SHSBC-157 Prepchecking and its Purposes * 6205C22 SHSBC-158 Administration of Courses * 6205C22 SHSBC-159 Missed Withholds * 6205C23 SHSBC-160 TV Demo; Check on 'What' Question and Havingness Probe * 6205C23 SHSBC-161 TV Demo; Fish and Fumble - Checking Dirty Needles * 6205C24 SHSBC-162 E-Meter Data; Instant Reads, Part I * 6205C24 SHSBC-163 E-Meter Data; Instant Reads, Part II * 6205C29 SHSBC-164 Q and A Period; Goals Assessment, Havingness * 6205C29 SHSBC-165 Security Check Prepchecking * 6205C30 SHSBC-166 TV Demo; Getting Rudiments In, Part I * 6205C30 SHSBC-167 TV Demo; Getting Rudiments In, Part II * 6205C31 SHSBC-168 Value of Rudiments * 6205C31 SHSBC-169 Middle Rudiments * 6206C12 SHSBC-170 How to Do a Goals Assessment * 6206C12 SHSBC-171 More on Middle Rudiments * 6206C13 SHSBC-172 TV Demo; Checking Out a Goal, Part I * 6206C13 SHSBC-173 TV Demo; Checking Out a Goal, Part II * 6206C14 SHSBC-174 Future Technology * 6206C14 SHSBC-175 Listing * 6206C19 SHSBC-176 Do's and Don'ts of R3 * 6206C19 SHSBC-177 Q and A Period; GPMs, Release * 6206C20 SHSBC-178 TV Demo; New Model Session * 6206C21 SHSBC-179 Model Session Revised * 6206C21 SHSBC-180 Q and A Period; TR4 Model Session * 6206C26 SHSBC-181 E-Meter Quality * 6206C26 SHSBC-182 Prepchecking and the Time Track * 6206C28 SHSBC-183 Rudiments * 6206C28 SHSBC-184 Q and A Period; CCHs, Nulling Goals * 6207C10 SHSBC-185 Repetitive Rudiments and Repetitive Prepchecking, Part I * 6207C10 SHSBC-186 Repetitive Rudiments and Repetitive Prepchecking, Part II * 6207C12 SHSBC-187 Meter Reading * 6207C12 SHSBC-188 Meter Training * 6207C17 SHSBC-189 E-Meter Reads and ARC Breaks * 6207C17 SHSBC-190 Anatomy of ARC Breaks * 6207C19 SHSBC-191 The E-Meter * 6207C19 SHSBC-192 Q and A Period; Goals Lists, Field Auditors * 6207C24 SHSBC-193 Routine 3GA, Part I * 6207C24 SHSBC-194 Routine 3GA, Part II * 6207C26 SHSBC-195 Routine 3GA Data * 6207C26 SHSBC-196 Prepchecking with Mid Rud Buttons * 6208C07 SHSBC-197 Routine 3GA Data on Goals, Part I * 6208C07 SHSBC-198 Routine 3GA Data on Goals, Part II * 6208C08 SHSBC-199 TV Demo; Routine 3GA, Nulling Goals * 6208C09 SHSBC-200 Clearing * 6208C09 SHSBC-201 Goals Listing * 6208C14 SHSBC-202 Rock Slams and Dirty Needles * 6208C14 SHSBC-203 World Clearing Program * 6208C15 SHSBC-204 TV Demo; 3GA Dynamic Assessment * 6208C16 SHSBC-205 3GA Dynamic Assessment * 6208C21 SHSBC-206 Finding Goals by Dynamic Assessment * 6208C21 SHSBC-207 Basics of Auditing * 6208C22 SHSBC-208 TV Demo; Dynamic and Item Assessment * 6209c03 Scientology Orgs And What They Do For You * 6209C18 SHSBC-209 Directing Pc`s Attention * 6209C18 SHSBC-210 3GA Dynamic Assessment by Rock Slam * 6209C19 SHSBC-211 TV Demo; Tiger Drill * 6209C20 SHSBC-212 Listing Lines * 6209C20 SHSBC-213 Geriatrics * 6209C25 SHSBC-214 Current Trends * 6209C25 SHSBC-215 3GA Assessment * 6209C27 SHSBC-217 3GA Listing, Part I * 6209C27 SHSBC-218 3GA Listing, Part II * 6210C02 SHSBC-219 3GA Listing by Tiger Buttons, Part I * 6210C02 SHSBC-220 3GA Listing by Tiger Buttons, Part II * 6210C04 SHSBC-223 Modern Sec Checking * 6210C04 SHSBC-224 Making a Goal Fire * 6210c09 SHSBC-225 Future Org Trends * 6210C09 SHSBC-226 Instructors Bugbear * 6210C11 SHSBC-227 3GA Goals Finding, Part I * 6210C11 SHSBC-228 3GA Goals Finding, Part II * 6210C23 SHSBC-229 3GA Criss Cross * 6210C23 SHSBC-230 3GA Criss Cross; Following the Rock Slam * 6210C25 SHSBC-231 3GA Criss Cross Data * 6210C25 SHSBC-232 3GA Criss Cross, Secondary Prehav Scale * 6210C30 SHSBC-233 PreHav Scales and Lists * 6210C30 SHSBC-234 Listing Goals * 6211C01 SHSBC-235 The Missed Missed Withhold * 6211C01 SHSBC-236 The Road to Truth * 6211C13 SHSBC-237 The Difficult Case * 6211C13 SHSBC-238 Entrance of Cases * 6211C15 SHSBC-239 Terminals * 6211C15 SHSBC-240 Clearing Technology * 6211C20 SHSBC-241 Layout of the GPM * 6211C20 SHSBC-242 Fundamentals of Auditing * 6211C22 SHSBC-243 Q and A Period; Tiger Drilling, Clears * 6211C22 SHSBC-244 Q and A Period; District Offices, Co-audits * 6211C27 SHSBC-245 Routine 2-12, Part I * 6211C27 SHSBC-246 Routine 2-12, Part II * 6211C29 SHSBC-247 R2-12 Theory and Practice, Part I * 6211C29 SHSBC-248 R2-12 Theory and Practice, Part II * 6212C11 SHSBC-249 R2-12 Data * 6212C11 SHSBC-250 Phantom Rock Slam * 6212C13 SHSBC-251 R2-12 Data; Needle Behavior * 6212C13 SHSBC-252 Repair of R2-12 * 6301C08 SHSBC-253 R2-10 and R2-12 * 6301C08 SHSBC-254 Case Repair * 6301C10 SHSBC-255 R2-12 * 6301C10 SHSBC-256 How to Audit * 6301C15 SHSBC-257 R2-12 Dead Horses * 6301C15 SHSBC-258 R2-12 Nevers * 6301C16 SHSBC-259 TV Demo; TR 0 Demonstration * 6301C16 SHSBC-260 TR 0 Lecture * 6302C06 SHSBC-261 Instructors Conference * 6302C07 SHSBC-262 R-3 MX, Part I * 6302C07 SHSBC-263 R-3 MX, Part II * 6302C12 SHSBC-264 Routine 3M * 6302C13 SHSBC-265 TV Demo; Ruds and Havingness * 6302C13 SHSBC-266 Discussion Of Tv Demo Session * 6302C14 SHSBC-267 Routine 3M Data * 6302C19 SHSBC-268 Rundown On Processes * 6302C20 SHSBC-269 TV Demo; Finding RRs * 6302C20 SHSBC-270 Talk on TV Demo; Finding RRs * 6302C21 SHSBC-271 R-2 and R3; Current Auditing Rundown * 6302C26 SHSBC-272 R3m - Current Rundown By Steps * 6302C27 SHSBC-273 TV Demo; Case Repair * 6302C28 SHSBC-274 Goals Problems Mass * 6303C05 SHSBC-275 R2 and R3; Urgent Data * 6303C07 SHSBC-276 When faced with the Unusual Do the Usual * 6303C19 SHSBC-277 R3M; How to Find Goals * 6303C20 SHSBC-278 TV Demo; Rudiments and Havingness Session and Short Lecture * 6303C21 SHSBC-279 R2G Series * 6303C26 SHSBC-280 Case Repair * 6303C27 SHSBC-281 TV Demo; Sec Chec - with Comments by LRH * 6303C28 SHSBC-282 The GPM * 6304C02 SHSBC-283 GPM Items * 6304C04 SHSBC-284 Anatomy of the GPM * 6304C16 SHSBC-285 Top of the GPM * 6304C18 SHSBC-286 Directive Listing * 6304C20 SHSBC-286 PAC 1 What Clearing is * 6304C20 SHSBC-286 PAC 2 Basic Purpose * 6304C23 SHSBC-287 Goals * 6304C25 SHSBC-288 Finding Goals * 6304C30 SHSBC-289 Pattern of GPM * 6305C02 SHSBC-290 Running the GPM * 6305C14 SHSBC-291 Implant GPMs * 6305C15 SHSBC-292 TV Demo; Blocking Out and Dating Incidents * 6305C16 SHSBC-293 The Time Track * 6305C21 SHSBC-294 The Helatrobus Implants * 6305C22 SHSBC-295 TV Demo; Engram Running - Helatrobus Implant Goal * 6305C23 SHSBC-296 State of OT * 6305C28 SHSBC-297 Handling ARC Breaks * 6305C29 SHSBC-298 Programming Cases; Part I * 6305C30 SHSBC-299 Programming Cases; Part II * 6306C09 The Free Being * 6306C11 SHSBC-300 Engram Chain Running * 6306C12 SHSBC-301 ARC Straightwire * 6306C13 SHSBC-302 Levels of Case * 6306C18 SHSBC-303 Beingness * 6306C19 SHSBC-304 Summery of Modern Auditing * 6306C20 SHSBC-305 History of Psychotherapy * 6306C25 SHSBC-306 Modern Processes * 6306c26 Listing to Engram Running * 6306C26 SHSBC-307 TV Demo; Listing Assessment for Engram Running, Part I * 6306C27 SHSBC-308 TV Demo; Listing Assessment for Engram Running, Part II * 6307C09 SHSBC-309 The Free Being * 6307C10 SHSBC-310 Auditing Skills for R3R * 6307C10 SHSBC-311 Auditing Session; Preliminary Steps of R3R, Part I * 6307C10 SHSBC-312 Auditing Session; Preliminary Steps of R3R, Part II * 6307C11 SHSBC-313 ARC Breaks * 6307C16 SHSBC-314 Tips on Running R3R * 6307C17 SHSBC-315 Dating * 6307C18 SHSBC-316 Errors in Time * 6307C23 SHSBC-317 Between Lives Implants * 6307C24 SHSBC-318 ARC Breaks and the Com Cycle * 6307C25 SHSBC-319 Com Cycle in Auditing * 6308C06 SHSBC-320 Auditing Comm Cycles * 6308C07 SHSBC-321 R2H Fundamentals * 6308C08 SHSBC-322 R2H Assessment * 6308C14 SHSBC-323 Auditing Tips * 6308C15 SHSBC-324 The Tone Arm * 6308C20 SHSBC-325 The Itsa Line * 6308C21 SHSBC-326 The Itsa-Line (Continued) * 6308C22 SHSBC-327 Project 80 * 6308C27 SHSBC-328 Rightness and Wrongness * 6308C28 SHSBC-329 The Tone Arm and the Service Facsimile * 6308C29 SHSBC-330 The Service Facsimile * 6309C03 SHSBC-331 R3SC * 6309C04 SHSBC-332 How to find a Service Facsimile * 6309C05 SHSBC-333 Service Fac Assessment * 6309C10 SHSBC-334 Destimulation of a Case * 6309C11 SHSBC-335 Service Facs and GPMs * 6309C12 SHSBC-336 Service Facsimiles * 6309C17 SHSBC-337 What You are Auditing * 6309C18 SHSBC-338 Saint Hill Service Facsimile Handling * 6309C19 SHSBC-339 Routine 4M TA * 6309C24 SHSBC-340 Summary I * 6309C25 SHSBC-341 Summary II; Scientology 0 * 6309C26 SHSBC-342 Summary III; About Level IV Auditing * 6310C15 SHSBC-343 Essentials of Auditing * 6310C16 SHSBC-344 The Itsa Maker Line * 6310C17 SHSBC-345 Level IV Auditing * 6310C21 SHSBC-346 Attack and GPMs * 6310C22 SHSBC-347 The Integration of Auditing * 6310C23 SHSBC-348 Auditing the GPM * 6310C29 SHSBC-349 Routine 4 * 6310C30 SHSBC-350 R4 Case Assembly * 6310C31 SHSBC-351 R4M2 Programing * 6311C05 SHSBC-352 Three Zones of Auditing * 6311C07 SHSBC-353 Relationship of Training to OT * 6311C26 SHSBC-354 R4 Auditing * 6311C28 SHSBC-355 TV Demo; Auditing Demo with Comments by LRH * 6311C28 SHSBC-356 Seven Classifications * 6312C03 SHSBC-357 Certifications and Classifications * 6312C04 SHSBC-358 TV Demo; Basic Auditing - Lecture and Demo * 6312C05 SHSBC-359 Basic Auditing * 6312C10 SHSBC-360 Scientology Zero * 6312C12 SHSBC-361 Summary of OT Processess * 6312C31 SHSBC-362 Indicators * 6401C07 SHSBC-363 Good Indicators at Lower Levels * 6401C09 SHSBC-364 Bad Indicators * 6402C04 SHSBC-365 Auditor Self-Criticism * 6402C06 SHSBC-366 The Communication Cycle in Auditing * 6402C25 SHSBC-367 What Auditing Is and What It Isn't * 6403C03 SHSBC-368 Auditing and Assessment * 6403C05 SHSBC-369 Case Analysis - Healing * 6403C10 SHSBC-370 Summary of Lower Levels - Clearing at Level IV * 6403C17 SHSBC-373 Lower Levels of Auditing * 6403C19 SHSBC-374 Flattening a Process * 6403C24 SHSBC-375 International City * 6404C10 SHSBC-376 How to Manage a Course * 6404C14 SHSBC-377 The Classification and Graduation Program * 6404c15 Auditing by Lists * 6404C16 SHSBC-378 Auditing by Lists * 6404C21 SHSBC-379 Problems and Solutions * 6404C28 SHSBC-380 Wisdom as an Auditor * 6404C30 SHSBC-381 Effectiveness of Processing * 6405C19 SHSBC-383 The Preclear and Getting Auditing to Work * 6406C09 SHSBC-385 The Cycle of Action; Its Interpretation on the E-Meter * 6406C16 SHSBC-386 Communication, Overts and Responsibility * 6406C18 SHSBC-387 ST01 Studying; Introduction * 6406C30 SHSBC-388 Cause Level, OT and the Public * 6407C02 SHSBC-389 O-W Modernized and Reviewed * 6407C07 SHSBC-390 Dissemination * 6407C09 SHSBC-391 ST02 Studying; Data Assimilation * 6407c14 SHSBC-392 Track and Bank Anatomy * 6407C15 SHSBC-393 Organizational Operation * 6407C28 SHSBC-394 Campaign to Handle Psychosomatic Ills * 6407C30 SHSBC-395 Psychosomatic; Its Meaning in Scientology * 6408C04 SHSBC-396 ST03 A Summary of Study * 6408C06 SHSBC-397 ST04 Study; Gradiends and Nomenclatur * 6408C11 SHSBC-398 ST05 Study; Evaluation of Information * 6408C13 SHSBC-399 ST06 Study and Education * 6409C01 SHSBC-400 The PE Course * 6409C03 SHSBC-401 Clearing, What It Is * 6409C15 SHSBC-402 Scientology and Tradition * 6409c17 Styles of Auditing * 6409C22 SHSBC-403 ST07 A Review of Study * 6409C29 SHSBC-404 Gradients * 6410C13 SHSBC-405 Cycles of Action * 6410C20 SHSBC-406 Levels; The Reason for Them * 6410C27 SHSBC-407 The Failed Case * 6411C03 SHSBC-408 Programs * 6411C04 SHSBC-409 Comments on Clay Table TV-Demo * 6411C10 SHSBC-410 PTPs, Overts and ARC Breaks * 6411C17 SHSBC-411 Styles of Auditing * 6412C15 SHSBC-412 Communication; A Gradient on Duplication * 6503C02 SHSBC-416 Technology and Hidden Standards * 6503C09 SHSBC-417 The New Organizational Structure * 6503C16 SHSBC-418 The Progress and Future of Scientology * 6503C30 SHSBC-419 ARC Breaks and Generalities * 6504C06 SHSBC-420 Org Board and Livingness * 6504C13 SHSBC-421 The Lowest Levels * 6504C27 SHSBC-422 Awareness Levels * 6505C11 SHSBC-423 ARC Breaks and PTPs, the Differentiation * 6505C18 SHSBC-424 Organization and Ethics * 6505C25 SHSBC-425 The Five Conditions * 6506C08 SHSBC-426 Handling the PTS * 6506C29 SHSBC-427 The Well-Rounded Auditor * 6507C27 SHSBC-428 Stages of Release * 6509c14 Briefing of Review Auditors * 6509C21 SHSBC-430 Out Tech * 6510C14 SHSBC-431 Briefing of Review Auditors * 6607C19 SHSBC-432 About Rhodesia * 6607C21 SHSBC-433 Dianetic Auditing * 6607C26 SHSBC-434 The Cassification Chart and Auditing * 6607C28 SHSBC-435 Dianetic Auditing and the Mind * 6608C02 SHSBC-436 Suppressives and GAEs * 6608C04 SHSBC-437 Dianetics, Scientology and Society * 6608C16 SHSBC-438 Releases and Clears * 6608C18 SHSBC-439 ST08 Study and Intention * 6608C23 SHSBC-440 Organization * 6608C25 SHSBC-441 The Antisocial Personality * 6609C01 SHSBC-442 Gradients and ARC * 6609C08 SHSBC-443 States of Identity * 6611C01 SHSBC-444 Government and Organization * 6611C29 SHSBC-445 Scientology Definitions I; OT and Clear Defined * 6612C06 SHSBC-446 Scientology Definitions II * 6612C13 SHSBC-447 Scientology Definitions III * 6709C20 Ron's Journal 1967 * 6711c18 SO A Talk to St Hill & Worldwide Ethics Officers * 680105-1 AO1 Graduation Ceremony * 6801C12 AO2 Those Who Will Put Things Right * 6802C28 SO Ship's Mission * 6809C24SO WELCOME TO THE CLASS VIII COURSE * 6809C25SO WHAT STANDARD TECH DOES * 6809C26SO THE LAWS OF CASE SUPERVISION * 6809C27SO STANDARD TECH DEFINED * 6809C28SO THE STANDARD GREEN FORM AND RUDIMENTS * 6809C29SO MECHANICS OF TECHNIQUES AND SUBJECT MATTER * 6809C30SO CASE SUPERVISOR DO'S AND DONT'S * 6810C01SO ASSESSMENT AND LISTING BASICS * 6810C01SO ASSISTS * 6810C01SO AUDITOR ATTITUDE AND THE BANK * 6810C01SO AUDITORS ADDITIVES, LISTS AND CASE SUPERVISION * 6810C01SO CERTAINTY OF STANDARD TECH * 6810C01SO ETHICS AND CASE SUPERVISION * 6810C01SO MORE ON BASICS * 6810C01SO STANDARD TECH * 6810C01SO THE BASICS AND SIMPLICITY OF STANDARD TECH * 6810C01SO THE LAWS OF LISTING AND NULLING * 6905C29 SO The Dianetic Program * 7001s18SO PR Becomes A Subject * 700715 Missions and Orders - Port Manteau * 7006c21 SO Expanded Grades and Training * 7007C15 SO Missions and Orders - Port Manteau * 700802SO A Short Briefing of Guardians Office Technical Personnel * 7011c17SO Welcome To The FEBC * 7101c18SO The Org Officer-Product Officer System * 7101c23SO How To Post An Org * 7101c23SO The Org Officer And His Resources * 7101c24SO Production And Resources of The HAS * 7101c24SO The HAS And The Coins of The Org * 7101c24SO Viability And The Role of The HAS * 7102c03SO As You Return To Your Org * 7102c03SO The FEBC Org Board And Its VFPs * 7105C09SO Training People to Train * 7109C05SO A Talk on a Basic Qual * 7202c26 LRH MTS - CCH Steps 1 - 4 Demo * 7202c26 LRH MTS - Check on What Quest * 7202c26 LRH MTS - Demo of an Assist * 7202c26 LRH MTS - Fish & Fumble * 7202c26 LRH MTS - Patching up 3DXX Cases * 7203c01SO ESTOs Instant Hat * 7203c02SO Evaluation and Handling of Personnel * 7203c03SO Handling Personnel * 7203c04SO Hold the Form of the Org * 7203c05SO Revision of the Product-Org Officer System * 7203c06SO F/Ning Staff Members * 7203C30SO Expanded Dianetics * 7204C07ASO Auditor Administration * 7204C07BSO Illness Breakthrough * 7204C07SO Expanded Dianetics and Word Clearing * 7205c18 SO Current & Future Ops Actions * 7205c20 SO Talk with Training and Services Aide LA MOs - How to Write * 7208c02 SO The Purposes and Actions of the Programs Bureau * 7208c06 Handling and Evaluating Orgs * 75xxcxx Briefing on Mission Normandy * 7510c22-1 An Introduction to Communication and Confronting - TR-0 * 7510c22-2 Communication and Intention - TR-1 * 7510c22-3 Communication and Acknowledgement - TR-2 * 7510c22-4 Communication and Getting Your Question Answered - TR-3 * 7510c22-5 Communication and Handling Originations - TR-4 * 76xxCxx Ron's Journal 28(Forming Orgs) * 82xxCxx Ron's Journal 36(Your New Year) * 83xxCxx Ron's Journal 38 (Today And Tomorrow-The Proof) * 85xxCxx Ron's Journal 39 (My New years Gift To You) Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki